looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Clampett
Robert Emerson "Bob" Clampett (May 8th, 1913 - May 2nd, 1984) was an American director best known for his work with Warner Brothers' cartoon-series, Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. Dispute Despite his legacy, Bob has been appraised by his coworkers at Warner Brothers, many of whom called him a "shameless self-promoter who provoked the wrath of his former in later years for allegedly claiming credit for ideas which were not his." Chuck Jones particularly disliked Bob, and therefore made no mention of him in his 1979 compilation-film The Bugs Bunny/Road-Runner Movie, ''or his biography ''Chuck Amuck. In addition, voice-actor Mel Blanc accused Bob of being an "egotist who took credit for everything." Some of this antipathy may have been connected to Bob's "golden boy" status at the studio (his mother was said to be a close friend of producer Leon Schlesinger's), which allowed him to ignore rules that everyone else was expected to follow. Warner Brothers cartoons directed *''Porky's Badtime Story'' (1937) *''Get Rich Quick Porky'' (1937) *''Rover's Rival'' (1937) *''Porky's Hero Agency'' (1937) *''Porky's Poppa' (1938)'' *''What Price Porky'' (1938) *''Porky's Five and Ten'' (1938) *''Injun Trouble'' (1938) *''Porky's Party'' (1938) *''Porky & Daffy'' (1938) *''Porky In Wackyland'' (1938) *''Porky's Naughty Nephew'' (1938) *''Porky in Egypt (1938)'' *''The Daffy Doc (1938)'' *''The Lone Stranger and Porky (1939)'' *''Porky's Tire Trouble (1939)'' *''Porky's Movie Mystery (1939)'' *''Chicken Jitters (1939)'' *''Kristopher Kolumbus, Jr. (1939)'' *''Polar Pals (1939)'' *''Scalp Trouble (1939)'' *''Porky's Picnic (1939)'' *''Wise Quacks (1939)'' *''Porky's Picnic (1939)'' *''Jeepers Creepers (1939)'' *''Naughty Neighbors (1939)'' *''Pied Piper Porky (1939)'' *''The Film Fan (1939)'' *''Porky's Last Stand' (1940)'' *''Africa Squeaks (1940)'' *''Ali-Baba Bound (1940)'' *''Pilgrim Porky (1940)'' *''Slap-Happy Pappy (1940)'' *''Porky's Poor Fish (1940)'' *''The Chewin' Bruin (1940)'' *''Patient Porky (1940)'' *''Prehistoric Porky (1940)'' *''The Sour Puss (1940)'' *''The Timid Toreador (1940) (with Norman McCabe)'' *''Porky's Snooze Reel (1941) (with Norman McCabe)'' *''Goofy Groceries (1941)'' *''Farm Frolics (1941)'' *''A Coy Decoy (1941)'' *''Meet John Doughboy (1941)'' *''We, the Animals Squeak! (1941)'' *''The Henpecked Duck (1941)'' *''The Bug Parade (1941) (with Fred Avery)'' *''The Cagey Canary (1941) (with Fred Avery)'' *''Wabbit Twouble (1941)'' *''Porky's Pooch (1941)'' *''Aloha Hooey (1942) (with Fred Avery)'' *''Crazy Cruise (1942) (with Fred Avery)'' *''Horton Hatches the Egg (1942)'' *''The Wacky Wabbit (1942)'' *''Nutty News (1942)'' *''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942)'' *''Wacky Blackout (1942)'' *''Eatin' on the Cuff (1942)'' *''The Hep Cat (1942)'' *''A Tale Of Two Kitties (1942)'' *''Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs (1943)'' *''Tortoise Wins by a Hare (1943)'' *''The Wise Quacking Duck (1943)'' *''Tin Pan Alley Cats (1943)'' *''A Corny Concerto (1943)'' *''Falling Hare (1943)'' *''An Itch in Time (1943)'' *''What's Cookin' Doc? (1944)'' *''Tick Tock Tuckered (1944)'' *''Russian Rhapsody (1944)'' *''Hare Ribbin' (1944)'' *''Birdy and the Beast (1944)'' *''Buckaroo Bugs (1944)'' *''The Old Grey Hare (1944)'' *''Draftee Daffy (1945)'' *''A Gruesome Twosome (1945)'' *''Wagon Heels (1945)'' *''Bashful Buzzard (1945)'' *''Book Revue (1946)'' *''Baby Bottleneck (1946)'' *''Kitty Kornered (1946)'' *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1946)'' *''Bacall to Arms (1946)'' *''The Big Snooze (1946)'' Category:Directors Category:Real-life Category:Deceased people Category:Animators Category:1913 Births Category:Californians Category:1984 Deaths